The Storm
by couarge09
Summary: Zuko and his ship got caught up in a storm, which seemed to change everything. One shot


After being defeated by the avatar and his gang once again, Zuko decided or more likely Iroh suggested a break, to which Zuko replied with a door slamming in front of Iroh's face. It was already punishment enough that couldn't get back home, on top of that he couldn't even handle a 12 year-old. Father would insist he was right that Zuko had been nothing but a disgrace to fire nation and that he was lucky to be alive.

Zuko felt like screaming or burning something, but instead of doing that he decided to meditate. His mediation ended before it even begun as a knock on the door caused him to stop. He sighed and just walked to the door, wondering what in Agni name did they want. He opened the door to one of his soldiers who appeared to be shaking. Did this guy really think that Zuko would hurt him? Unlike his father or Azula who would be delighted at the sight of this, Zuko felt nothing but disgusted.

"What do you want," Zuko asked.

"Um… there has been a spotting of the avatar and his bison heading east from here, sir."

Heading east? That meant they were going to the Earth Kingdom. Which he has the chance of getting the revenge on the water tribe peasants, especially the girl one, and another chance at capturing the avatar. A smile smirk began to form on his, but quickly disappeared before it had form. He didn't want to get his hopes up just yet and he didn't want to show this solider any emotions besides the stoic look he always had.

"Inform the captain to begin sailing east, Zuko said before shutting the door. He didn't dismiss the solider as he would have normally had but shutting the door was equal to a dismissal. Zuko quickly began to formulate a plan on how to capture the avatar. Sometime during his time planning he fell asleep, but was quickly woken up by the ship shaking. What could be going on, he thought to himself. He looked out the small window in his room and saw waves crashing roughly against the side of the ship. They appeared to be in a storm which seemed to irate the Fire Nation Prince.

It's like every chance of happiness he gets is somehow or someway destroyed. Zuko quickly got out of his room and rushed on deck. He saw his men doing whatever possible to get the water from overflowing the ship. He decided to go to the control room and figure out why the captain hasn't been able to control it yet. Once he arrived at the control room, he already saw his Uncle there sipping tea. How could he sip at a time like this, they might been on the verge of death. Zuko chose to ignore his uncle at this moment and turned towards the captain.

"We're trying everything we can, somehow our engines seem to going a little slow, but we got it under control," the captain said quickly. It was like the captain already knew what he was going to say.

"You'd better have under control or else, he warned before turning away from the captain. He couldn't die like this. This wasn't even supposed happen, what in Agni name did he do to deserve this punishment? He regretted speaking out of term at his father's council meeting. Only he had remained quiet then he wouldn't be in this situation. But deep down inside, Zuko knew he didn't regret it. He couldn't afford to remain silent if it caused innocent people to lose their lives. Zuko quickly dismissed the thoughts that started to form; he didn't felt it was the right time or moment to be dwelling on the past.

Just as he was about to leave, his uncle called out to him.

"Don't worry Nephew; everything is going to be alright. Zuko and Iroh shared a look before Zuko walked out the door and straight to his room. Since there was nothing he actually do, he decided to get some rest and not to stress himself so much.

Zuko awoke the next morning calmer than he had ever been before. As looked around the room, something about his vision seemed clearer it was like he was looking through brand new eyes. Ever since he got his scar he could only be able to see good on the left side of his face, while on the right he was able to see but not as good as the one on the left. Something felt off but, zuko decided to ignore the feeling. Today was a brand new day and a chance to redeem his honor and wasn't going let a strange feeling ruin his day.

Zuko went to the washroom to clean up for the day; little did he know that this was going to change everything for him. Zuko walked past the mirror and headed straight for the toilet, he pulled down his pants and got straight to business. Instead of hearing the stream hitting the water in the toilet bowl, he felt it rush down his legs. Zuko looked down to see his hands grasping the air and where his men parts were was replaced by lady parts. Zuko quickly pulled up his pants. This couldn't be happening, maybe I'm losing my mind or I haven't fully woken up yet. Zuko rushed toward the sink, he turned it on and began splashing cold water against his face. Once he was sure he was fully awake, he looked in the mirror only to find that his shaved head with a ponytail had been replaced by long black hair and that the scar that covered the right portion of his face was replaced with a scar above his eyebrow.

The scar resemble that he been in a fight and someone had slashed his forehead, which left a scar for that memory. Zuko let out a scream, instead of a manly scream filling the room it was high pitched feminine scream.

 **a/n: I don't even know with this story, it just came to mind and I felt like writing it. It is a one-shot and I just had to write it, ya know? Haha, anyways let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
